onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Sweden
Names Many names are translated from it's original Japanese form to Swedish. For example; Kokoro is named Hjärta (Heart) in Swedish and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei is named Herr 2 Hägg 'o' Syrén which means "Mr 2 Bird cherry 'n' lilac". This translation might sound strange at first, but the name is in fact derived from the Swedish expression "mellan hägg och syrén" ("Between bird cherry and lilac") which refers to a time of the year between the blooming of bird cherry and lilac. This is meant to correspond to the character's Japanese name, Bon Kurei. (Bon Kurei is a night in the Obon festival). Also, some of the characters' names are spelled differently in Swedish, for example, Luffy is named Ruffy. For some reason, several characters are re-named for unknown reasons (such as Brook becoming Brukk – this is, however, because "Brukk" in Swedish is pronounced the same way as "Brook" is pronounced in English – or the Supernova Apoo becoming Pao). List of Names *Monkey D. Luffy = Monkey D Ruffy *Roronoa Zoro = Lolonoa Zoro *Tony Tony Chopper = TonyTony Choppa *Dracule Mihawk = Mihawk Falköga ("Falköga" meaning "Hawkeye") *Donquixote Doflamingo = Don Quijote Doflamingo *Brook = Brukk *Shichibukai = Krigshav sju (Meaning "The Seven Seas of War") *Monkey D. Garp = Monkey D Garp *Aokiji = Blåfasan *Kizaru = Gulapa *Akainu = Rödahund *Sengoku = Krigsrike (Meaning "Realm of War") *Monkey D. Dragon = Monkey D Drake ("Drake" meaning "Dragon") *Trafalgar Law = Trafalgar Lowe *X Drake = Dies Drakul *Scratchmen Apoo = DJ Apoo *Jewelry Bonny = Juvel-Bonny *Doc Q = Doktor Q *Shiliew = Shiryu *Sanjuan Wolf = San Juan Varg *Vasco Shot = Vasco Hutt *Catarina Devon = Catalina Devon *Jinbe = Valhaj (Meaning "Whale shark") *Caribou = Karibu *Coribou = Koribu *Neptune = Neptun *Fukaboshi = Hajstjärna (Meaning "Shark Star") *Ryuboshi = Sillkungstjärna (Meaning "Oarfish Star") *Manboshi = Månfisksjtärna (Meaning "Silver Moony Star") *Shirahoshi = Vitstjärna (Meaning "White Star") *Pappug = Pappagu *Dosun = Bonk (A type of battering ram, probably referring to his weapon) *Daruma = Cigarren (Meaning "The Cigar") *Ikaros Much = Ikaros Mycke' ("Mycke'" is slang of "Much") *Hyouzou = Blåring *Hammond = Havsålle (Pun for "Havsål" meaning "European conger") *Fisher Tiger = Fiskartigern *Big Mom = Stormamma (Initially translated as "Storfrun" or "Stormor") *Perona = Bellona *Gecko Moriah = Gecko Moria *Sir Crocodile = Herr Krokodil *Oars = Od *Lola = Laura *Hachi = Åttan (Meaning "the eight") *Montblanc Noland = Montblanc Norland *Nola = Nora Manga In Sweden, One Piece has been published as a manga since 2003. As of volume 36, its publishing house, Bonnier Carlsen, decided to publish One Piece at most six times a year to not catch up with the Japanese release of the manga. The Swedish manga expert and translator Simon Lundström translated the first 54 volumes from Japanese to Swedish. After that, Swedish manga translator Magnus Johansson took over the translating job, and has translated all the volumes up to Volume 65, before Simon Lundström started translating again as of Volume 66 after he had won the Manga-case. The overall perspective of the Swedish publicing is very negative, since the editing is careless and bad (erasing several parts). Many Swedish manga fans, though, are very satisfied with the translation. The Swedish volumes uses the German cover designs and even sound effects, since the publishers edit the German translation rather than the original Japanese version and only a few sound effects are translated into Swedish. This is because the publishing house Bonnier Carlsen cooperates with the German publishing house of the same name. However, the manga is translated from Japanese rather than from German which Dragon Ball was. The Sweden publishing of One Piece has ended as of Volume 66 due to strong declining sales. List of Volumes Volume 1: Äventyret börjar (2003-03-25) Volume 2: Ruffy mot Clownen Buggy (2003-04-25) Volume 3: Skattjakten fortsätter (2003-05-25) Volume 4: Ulv i fårakläder (2003-06-25) Volume 5: Vem ska besegras? (2003-07-25) Volume 6: Löftet (2003-08-25) Volume 7: Den gamle (2003-09-25) Volume 8: Nu ska du dö! (2003-10-25) Volume 9: Namis tårar (2003-11-25) Volume 10: Karate under vattnet (2003-12-25) Volume 11: Den grymmaste skurken (2004-01-25) Volume 12: Början på legenden (2004-02-25) Volume 13: Simma lugnt (2004-03-25) Volume 14: Instinkt (2004-04-25) Volume 15: Full fart framåt! (2004-05-25) Volume 16: Du får som du vill! (2004-06-25) Volume 17: Kampen i snön (2004-07-25) Volume 18: Storebror (2004-08-25) Volume 19: Varning för monster! (2004-09-25) Volume 20: Slutstriden i Albana (2004-10-25) Volume 21: Utopia (2004-11-25) Volume 22: Hopp! (2004-12-25) Volume 23: Vivis äventyr (2005-01-25) Volume 24: Människans drömmar (2005-02-25) Volume 25: Hundramiljonersmannen (2005-03-25) Volume 26: Äventyret på gudarnas ö (2005-04-25) Volume 27: Ouverture (2005-05-25) Volume 28: Stridsdemonen (2005-08-25) Volume 29: Oratorium (2005-10-25) Volume 30: Vansinnesmelodin (2005-12-25) Volume 31: Vi väntar! (2006-02-25) Volume 32: Fågelsång (2006-04-25) Volume 33: Davy Stöldkamp!! (2006-07-25) Volume 34: Sjuvatten – havets huvudstad (2006-09-25) Volume 35: Kapten (2006-11-25) Volume 36: Den nionde rättvisan (2007-01-25) Volume 37: Herr Tom (2007-03-25) Volume 38: Raketmannen (2007-05-25) Volume 39: Strid om ett pris (2007-09-25) Volume 40: Växel (2007-11-25) Volume 41: Krigsförklaring (2008-03-25) Volume 42: Piraterna mot CP9 (2008-06-25) Volume 43: Hjältelegenden (2008-07-25) Volume 44: Vi ska hem (2008-09-25) Volume 45: Jag förstår att ni är upprörda (2008-11-25) Volume 46: Äventyret på spökenas ö (2009-01-25) Volume 47: Molnigt med spridda benskurar (2009-04-25) Volume 48: Ods äventyr (2009-08-25) Volume 49: Nattmaran Ruffy (2009-12-01) Volume 50: Åter Framme (2010-02-25) Volume 51: Duval Järnmask (2010-04-25) Volume 52: Landrövargänget (2010-07-25) Volume 53: Ruffys skuggor (2010-08-25) Volume 54: Ingen kan längre stoppa det (2010-10-25) Volume 55: Ett paradis i helvetet (2011-03-25) Volume 56: Tack! (2011-05-25) Volume 57: Den avgörande striden (2011-07-15) Volume 58: En era vid namn Vitskägg (2011-08-15) Volume 59: Portgas D Ace dör (2011-12-15) Volume 60: Lillebror (2012-03-13) Volume 61: Romance Dawn i den nya världen (2012-05-25) Volume 62: Äventyr på Fiskfolkets ö (2012-07-25) Volume 63: Otohime och Tiger (2012-10-25) Volume 64: 100 000 mot 10 (2012-11-30) Volume 65: Börja om från början (2013-03-01) Volume 66: Vägen som leder mot solen (2013-06-05)http://www.bokus.com/bok/9789163875144/one-piece-66-vagen-som-leder-mot-solen/ Anime The anime is yet to be shown on TV, which probably never will happen. The FUNimation DVDs (as well as Movie 8) however is being released at some stores, the most known one where the DVDs are being sold the most is Science Fiction Bokhandeln (The Science Fiction Bookstore). The DVDs are currently at season 3. External Links * The Science Fiction Bokhandeln official site (Swedish) References Site Navigation Category:One Piece International Category:Translations